


A Beginning of the End

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Padmé and Obi-Wan about Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning of the End

Obi-Wan paced with the level of nerves he could not contain, waiting for Padmé to come out of the medical bay. She had told him, flatly, that until Anakin's injuries were fully checked out, they were not going to push the man with questions or conversation. This could all go so badly, yet he had to focus on the technique of obfuscating Anakin's presence here. That was his sole task while she was the face and voice there at Anakin's side.

That Darth Vader had been presumed dead in the explosions and victory of the Rebellion at the battle was already being heard on communication intercepts. The rumor was being spread far and wide by the network of informants the Alliance used. That had been Padmé's idea as well. If the Empire was known to have lost its Sith Lord, more systems would intensify their resistance against the Moffs.

The door slid open, and Obi-Wan swiftly turned, feeling the agitation of his dearest friend. His arms were open as the door slid shut without Anakin following her, and Padmé leaned into his body, shuddering.

"I know you warned me of his state, when you saw him last, but… Obi-Wan, it's like he's in a constant state of dying! Without that suit, he won't survive long at all!"

That tore at something in Obi-Wan. Guilt was not an emotion that was typical for a Jedi, yet the war had brought it home to his soul. Mustafar had built a fortress for it to live in.

Not for the first time, he wished he had struck more cleanly, or that he could have seen mercy in the kill, rather than stepping away because Anakin was disarmed. Yet… it was Anakin. How could he have struck that blow?

"He has asked that I find a team to design a better suit," Padmé finally said, once she had some control. "He seems solidly in control of himself, but he admits that his temper is close to the surface."

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan said to that.

She sighed, but nodded. "Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis are all wary, but have said as long as I do not endanger anyone else, what I do from here is on my hands. They would prefer he stand trial, once the Republic is restored. I think I have them willing to compromise on exile, as a trial would do little good, with us telling the galaxy he is dead."

"After, I take it, he helps us defeat the Emperor."

"Of course," she answered him, before meeting his eyes. "He's ready to talk to you. To start learning how to shield his mind better. He knows, now, that Palpatine was using mind tricks on him, probably all the way back to meeting him on Naboo."

Obi-Wan flinched. He'd failed Anakin so hard. Still, he had a chance to salvage something. He squared his shoulders and let her go, turning to the door. "Force guard us all," he whispered before stepping in to talk to his former student, his best friend, and his worst enemy.


End file.
